At the present time the availability of non-invasive diagnostic procedures for the detection of pancreatic carcinoma and for quantitatively measuring changes in tumor size is extremely limited. In this project patients with known or suspected pancreatic carcinoma, ultimately confirmed by biopsy will receive ACTA-Scans. The results will be compared with other non-invasive diagnostic techniques including 75 Se-methionine and ultrasound scans to determine the efficacy of ACTA-Scanning in the diagnosis and follow-up of pancreatic cancer. Central to this study will be the testing of mechanical and algorithm changes in the ACTA-Scanner. Attempts will be made to increase resolution by decreasing picture element size, increasing matrix size, decreasing scan section thickness and altering physical detection parameters to optimize image quality for scanning of the pancreas.